


Red Riding Hood and a Faker

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A start of a friendship, And sort of a crack fic, HEY LOOK ITS NOT ANGST, It's just a platonic conversation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: “Got any information?”Cronus snorted. “I got lots of it. Depends on what ya looking for, fly by me?”This vocabulary was inferior to her own, street talk and slang was an aggravating thing put up with, but beggars can be choosers can they?“Need some on Blondie.”“Who?”





	Red Riding Hood and a Faker

“Lightheartedness is for the innocent,” He said, before snarling at the other. “Or the arrogantly stupid.”

“Wow. What a vocabulary you have, Mr. Wolf.” She responded, sarcasm dripping from her words.

He chuckled. “You got a bit of an attitude for a lil’ lady, doncha think?”

“If you got a mouth, use it for something.”

“Spunky. I like.” He said, leaning against the wall, lighting what seemed to be a rolled piece of paper full of greenish plant.

“But ya ain’t here to sing to me, aren’t ya? What do ya want?”

“Got any information?”

Cronus snorted. “I got lots of it. Depends on what ya looking for, fly by me?”

This vocabulary was inferior to her own, street talk and slang was an aggravating thing put up with, but beggars can be choosers can they?

“Need some on Blondie.”

“Who?”

“Goldilocks that never sees the light of day.”

Cronus seemed puzzled.

“Strider.” She huffed, breaking her well going streak of constant stupidity in the form of a language.

“Him? I got lotsa knowlegding on him. But you got anything for me?” He grinned, holding out his hand, as if expecting drugs or something.

Aranea plucked the blunt from his mouth. “I know you’re too much of a chicken to even dream of smoking any of that pot you say you got.”

“Ey, that blunt is real! Ya got some accusing mouth of the wrong man.”

“Is it really?” Aranea asked back, dropping it on the ground and smushing it with her toe, and picking out the pieces of paper, dyed a murky green to mimic the drug.

Cronus huffed, and held up his arms. “You got me… So what do you want?”

“What’s the Strider hiding from Jake?”

“His boytoy? Seems to have too many connections with everyone. Planning something huge. Been planning for weeks.”

“How many?”

“Seven.”

“And?”

“He’ll have him swooned or killed, I dunno what the manic is planning. Ya done terrorizing me yet?”

She sighed. “Yeah.”

“Then scat.”

Aranea fixed her hair back up, gathering up her things.

“You know, you’re real smart. You can use that head of yours if you wanted to.” She said, looking behind at him.

“Thanks, princess. I’ll take that to heart and carry ya words with me wherever I go.” He said, leaning against the wall, and lighting another fake blunt.

“If you hadn’t had this gig, you’d be pretty good with the few textbooks you claimed have burned.”

Cronus snarled at her. “What’s your point here?”

“Pick up a book sometime. Maybe it’s better than your weed here.”

“Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t.”

“Thanks for considering, wolfie.” She said, starting to go.

“Ey, it’s Cronus. And no problem, Lil’ Red.” He said, waving her off.

She chuckled.

“I know. And it’s Aranea.”

“I know.”

She grinned as she left the site, off to find her dearest Jake.

After all, she’s only doing what’s best for him.

Even if that meant a spark at a new friendship.


End file.
